H2O: The Battle of Mako
by Jack Cross
Summary: The Girls are living happy lives, Lewis is studying in America and everything seems perfect. Until a young man with no memory and strange powers runs aground on a reef near Mako. Now, as an old enemy reterns, they will have to fight for everything on Mako
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the people and objects I've created, nothing more! **

**A/N: This is the first in the series, stay tuned for more!**

The world was a whirlwind of pain. Chains bound him, keeping his arms and legs in position. His body formed an X, with the chains, far from the walls of the room he was in. The dark corners of the room were barely lit by the flood lap that hung from the ceiling above his head. His shirt was long gone; scars and bruises lined his exposed upper body. Tattered jeans covered his lower body, stretching down to his bare feet.

"At attention, Subject 77," said the electronic voice distorter that flooded the room. He barley raised his head, looking at the wall across the room. The door slid open, two men and a woman walked in. He couldn't make out their facial features due to the difference in light.

"Good morning, 77, how are you feeling today?" asked the woman. He didn't respond, rather he returned his vision to the floor. He could hear the two men writing on their clipboards, taking observation notes.

"Nothing to say, 77?" the woman asked, he could here the click of a voice recorder being activated. Making a careful choice, he didn't speak or show any sign of response.

"Perhaps he is brain dead, doctor," said one of the men. He could here the doctor smother a laugh in response.

"He is merely playing with us, Davis, he is fully awake and alive," she said. The doctor stepped into the light, he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Vermin like you shouldn't exist, 77. The only thing you are good for is telling us the secrets of the world. Then your purpose is done and your tossed aside like yesterday's garbage," she said, stepping closer to him. He didn't respond, but rather he kept starring at the floor. The doctor grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, staring into his eyes. He tensed his legs; ready to spring into action should anything happen.

"Careful doctor," said the other man, seeing the muscles in his legs tense. The doctor merely smiled, not looking away from him.

"I am perfectly fine, Roberts, 77 is under complete control," she said. Victory was shining in her eyes, He immediately to a moment to memorize every feature of her face. Then it came to him, a heat filled with anger, rage, and pain. It filled him with a new strength.

Suddenly he shook his binds violently, causing one of the chains to snap off the wall, freeing his left arm. He swung his newly freed limb, knocking the shocked doctor across the room. The two men tried to retreat from the freed prisoner, but he swung the chain, striking down both men with a crack. Turning the chain, he used it to free his other limbs. After picking the locks and freeing his limbs, He ran out of the room into a white hallway.

He didn't stop to look around, only focusing on running. Alarms suddenly blared threw the hallway, informing him that the doctor was still alive. Running down the hallways was exhilarating, making him feel alive. He dove over a stainless steal cart, knocking several medical tools to the floor.

"Subject 77! Halt and get on your knees immediately!" Came a voice from behind him. Glancing behind him, he saw that a small squad of the facility's security had been dispatched after him. Turning quickly, he flipped them the bird before sliding around a corner and running down a new hallway. Taking another right, he found himself in a set of showers.

Sliding to a halt, he leaned against the wall. His arm rested above his head as he panted, recovering his breath. The sound of hissing steam filled the air, he glanced up at his arm. Steam was rising off the wall from around his arm. This shocked his so much that he didn't even notice the squad come in threw the doors behind him. Peeling his arm off the wall, he looked between the black trace of his arm on the tile and his actual arm. No damage had been done to his arm, yet the wall was black as if a fire had torched it.

"Subject 77, down on your knees," said the leader. He didn't respond, but rather leaned harder on the wall. Shock had filled him as he looked on at his arm. Pain welled up from the very depths of his existence. It grew larger and larger, begging for release. Then, suddenly, release came to him.

Turning to face the men, he raised his left hand. Fire belched from his palm, red lines glowed on all along the skin. The torrent of fire swarmed amongst the men, burning them alive in their body armor. Finally he managed to lower his arm, cutting off the flow of fire. Pain worked its way up his arm, through his solder, into his head. Stumbling and running blindly, he ran threw the flames and managed to escape from the facility.

Sirens sounded from all around as he fled into the city. After all that time in the facility, he had forgotten his real name. He kept running before he finally reached a dock. Jumping onto a fishing boat, he undid the line and threw the boat's throttle in full gear. The boat sped out of Wellington Harbor, bound for the Australian Coast. Going over names in his head, he chose Jake. He didn't know why, it just sounded right.

Jake's memory of the faculty was fading quickly; all he did now was sail away from New Zealand. It felt like something was guiding him. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it was like there was something playing with his autopilot.

With his destination and his starting point unknown, Jake shook his head, relishing in the feeling of freedom he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here. Be sure to review and let me know what you think. **

"I cannot stress enough how important Subject 77 is to us, if it's going were I think it's going then we may not have enough time!" Denman yelled at her staff. They all flinched at the sheer anger being her words.

"Maim, he's just got a course for the Australian Coast is all," said one of her assistants in a worried tone. Denman shot him a look that could have boiled mountains of ice.

"Do you idiots have any idea what's AT that section of coast line? Mako that's what! If it reaches that island, it will become so powerful that not even the United States army can stop it!" she shouted, almost ranting by now. The assistant who had spoken raised his hands, trying to calm her.

"He could be headed anywhere but there for all we know," he said calmly. Anger flashed through Denman's eyes. She grabbed the lamp from her desk and struck him with it.

"That thing is not even human! Yet you refer to it like one, that's a habit I'd get rid of quickly if I were you!" she shouted, glaring down at him. Looking back at the rest of the staff, she silently glared at each one of them, telling them the same thing.

"Alert the organization, we've got an experiment to hunt, and I will not be out staged again," she said coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter is here. Comment and let me know what you think.**

Will Benjamin hiked through the thick jungle of Mako, carefully picking his way past the thick foliage. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had been free diving on the reefs to the southeast of the island and had come across wrecked fishing boat. From the angle of the wreck, he had decided that who ever was at the wheel had been in a massive hurry as a good portion of the boat's keel had been smashed.

It wasn't until Will had approached the closest beach on Mako did he begin to notice the signs of trouble. A single set of bare footprints led away from the surf into the jungle. This worried him deeply, as he had always considered the island belonging to his friends and girlfriend. All of them knew many secrets about the island, but there was always the since that their was something new just waiting to be discovered.

Now he was picking his way through the thick undergrowth, muttering curses the whole way. Finally he reached a small creek that flowed down from volcanic peak. Smiling slightly to himself, he remembered the first time he had come through here. It had been the first adventure he had had with Bella, his girlfriend.

Pulling out his new satellite phone, Will called his girlfriend's cell phone.

"Hello?" Bella answered, her voice echoing through Will's skull.

"Hey, its me," he replied. Rolling his head, Will felt a crackle go through his neck as he stared up at the peak. A cloudbank had surrounded the peak with a haze.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"I'm on Mako, I thought you should know that there is someone on the island," came his reply. A pause followed behind his statement.

"What do you mean? Someone dangerous?" she asked. Will shrugged, but remembered that he was on the phone.

"I don't know yet. I found a fishing boat wrecked out in the reefs, then a set of footprints leading into the jungle," he said. He could hear Bella talking with her friends in the background.

"Be very careful Will, until we know whom this we want to be careful," she said, her voice full of worry.

"I'll be careful," he said. The two said their goodbyes before hanging up. Suddenly, the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked imitated from behind him. Will froze at the sound, terror consuming him. Turning slowly, he faced the person holding the gun.

He was young looking. Scars and bruises lined his upper body, his brown eyes shone out from a dirt-smeared face. The jeans covering his lower body were in tatters, and he was barefoot. But the main thing that Will was focused on was the orange flare gun in the newcomer's hand.

"After everything I've seen so far, you're not very careful," he said. The newcomer was crouched on a nearby rock, next to a small waterfall. Will slowly raised his hands, watching the flare gun the whole time.

"Oh put you're hands down, not like I'm going to hurt you," said the Newcomer. Will did as he was told.

"Is that your boat out in the reefs," Will asked, still on edge, as the Newcomer had not lowered the gun.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," came the reply. The Newcomer followed Will's eye to the flare gun. He read Will's facial features before making a decision. Standing, he fired the flare into the creek, putting Will at ease.

"You got a name?" the Newcomer asked, sticking the gun into his jeans. Will nodded, still very weary of him.

"Will Benjamin," he said. The Newcomer jumped down from the rock before walking up to Will.

"I'm Jake," he said, sticking out his right hand. Will shook it, relaxing a bit. But he raised his eyebrow, curious as to why Jake had not said a last name.

"No last name?" he asked. Jake shrugged before climbing back up onto the rock, standing above Will's head.

"If I got one, I don't remember it," came Jake's reply. Looking back down at Will, Jake made a decision.

"Come along, Benjamin, I'll get you something to eat."


	4. Chapter 4

**A great thanks to liveonpurpose for their review, hopefully all your questions will be answered. As always please review. **

Isabella Hartley sat with her friends, Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, and her new friend Emma Gilbert. They talked quietly; hoping to keep the contents of their conversation wouldn't leak out. Rikki's café wasn't very crowded today anyway. Only one or two customers plus Sophie, Will's older sister. Will's phone call had placed them all on edge, as Mako was usually avoided like it was plague infested.

"We cant just leave him out there by himself it is someone dangerous," said Bella, her voice filled with worry. The others shared a since of her worry as well, as Mako was like a second home to all of them. But if the person on the island was an enemy, trouble wasn't far away. Rikki stood suddenly, looking out the door.

"As much as a I love sitting here and doing nothing, we need to get out to out there. Will could be walking right into a trap and not even know it," she said. The others nodded in agreement, springing to their feet and following Rikki out the door.

"So what do you remember?" asked Will as he accepted a chunk of apple from Jake. The small campsite they were in was a mixture of vegetation from the jungle and stuff Jake had managed to salvage from the boat. Sitting on a low ridge about halfway up the mountain, anyone in the camp could view almost the whole coastline of the island. No one could approach the island without being seen from here.

"Not a whole lot, bumming a ride off a freight train in the States," said Jake as his knife sliced into the apple again. Jake looked out across the island as he plopped the chunk of apple into his mouth.

"One thing that I do remember is that I love water, like their was barely enough of it when I was younger or something," he said. Will nodded, understanding the feeling of loving water. Over the past two hours, Will had grown more comfortable around Jake. Although he still sensed that Jake was not quite ready to fully trust him.

"Maybe you were part fish," he said, immediately grateful that the girls weren't there to hear him. Rikki would have boiled him alive in the moon pool. Jake shrugged, his memory was so far gone that anything could seem possible. Something about the island made Jake feel alive and full of energy.

Suddenly, he perked up as looked down at the shoreline. Four figures could be seen standing there, observing the jungle. Jake sprang into a crouch, holding the knife so that the blade was pressed against his arm. Will, startled by Jake's sudden reaction, fell backward off the makeshift bench he had been sitting on. Standing, Will followed Jake's line of sight, straight to the figures on the beach.

"Relax, its my girlfriend and her friends," said Will. Jake slowly eased out of his stance, but he didn't take his eyes off of the girls.

"If they're with the doctor, so help me God…" he stopped when he saw Will's face.

"What doctor?" he asked. Much to Will's surprise, tears welled up in Jake's eyes.

"I, I don't remember. I did for a spit second, then it was gone," he said. Jake sat down hard into his hammock, the knife falling from his hand and sticking in the dirt. He stared out at the sea, wishing for something to come to him. But he was met with only a blank wall. With a whoosh, the flare Will had fired streaked across the sky.

"Up there, on that ridge," said Rikki, pointing to were the flare had come from. They began the long hike up the ridge through the jungle.

Will was watching Jake closely, worried that he was in the beginning stages of a mental breakdown. With every passing minute, he worried that the girls would not arrive in time. At last, he heard the crunching of footsteps as they climbed the steep path to the camp.

"Will, you up there?" came Bella's voice. He allowed himself a small smile.

"Ya, I'm here," he said. All four girls appeared on the path, walking into the camp. Bella ran to hung Will, worry was still in her eyes as they conversed quietly back and forth. Only Rikki turned her attention to Jake.

"And just who might you be?" she asked. For a moment, it looked as if he had turn to a pillar of stone. Then, just as she opened he mouth to ask again, he spoke.

"Jake," he said, not taking his eyes off the sea. Rikki raised her eyebrows, waiting for a last name.

"No last name?" she asked. Jake finally took his eyes off the sea and looked at the girls.

"I don't even know your names, why should I tell you mine?" he asked innocently. Rikki looked back at the others, before shrugging.

"Rikki."

"Cleo."

"Emma."

"Isabella, Bella for short."

Jake looked at each one of them before smiling.

"Pleased to meet you girls, hope you guess my last name. You'll have better luck at it then me I can guarantee it," he said. The girls looked at Will, wondering if he was kidding. Will, however, confirmed that he indeed had no memory. Suddenly, Jake perked up, a large smile on his face.

"I remember something!" he almost shouted with joy. The others watched, waiting for him to speak.

"Its only a scrap but its there, a name, a singe name, but I REMEMBERD it!" he said happily.

"And that name would be?" asked Cleo. Jake's smile suddenly disappeared, as he ran the name over and over in his head.

"It doesn't have to do with anything happy, only pain," he said, sitting back into the hammock.

"Spit it out," said Rikki, growing impatient. Jake looked on at no one in particular.

"A doctor, Denman was her name," he said. Cleo, Rikki, and Emma all looked at each other in shock. This didn't escape Jake's notice.

"You know her don't you, and not in a good way," he said. The girls just nodded. Will and Bella looked on in confusion.

"Who's he talking about?" asked Bella. The girls looked at each other, then at Jake, silently deciding if it was worth it.

"Doctor Linda Denman is marine biologist. She hunted us a while back but gave up and left," said Cleo. Unnoticed by the three, Jake perked up slightly, looking at each one of them.

"She knew something about you," he said. Everyone looked at him as if he had just spoken a million curses.

"That's why she had me, kept on saying I'd unlock a secret or something," he said. The fabric of the hammock began to smoke beneath his left hand. Emma curled her hand, freezing the fabric beneath his hand. But only steam rolled off as the heat began to intensify. Bella grabbed a water bottle and squirted Jake in the face. This seemed to work as the steam stopped rolling from underneath his hand.

"As much as I hate to admit it, your gonna have to stick with us," said Rikki when she saw the scorch marks on the fabric. Jake chuckled at this.

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but Denman will be coming after me and its best that I just stay put," he said. The others laughed at this.

"When Rikki says something like that, it's not a request," said Will. Jake stood, looking out over the sea again. Finally, he sighed, turning to face the others.

"Fine, I'll come, just so long as I get a decent place to sleep and a new change of clothes."


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

"You have got to be kidding me," said Jake, looking up at the microphone on stage.

"I'm not, you sang pretty good before," said Bella, her voice encouraging. Jake just gave her a look.

"It was to a recording, Bel," he replied. Bella gave him a pouting look as her own reply. It had been three weeks since they had met on Mako, amazing Jake still did not their secret, although he did suspect something. Currently, he was living with Will, or rather sleeping on an old car seat in a small shed near Will's house. Despite Will's protests, Jake insisted that he was most comfortable there.

"For the record I hate you," said Bella in a joking tone. Jake cocked an eyebrow.

"For the record, I don't give a rat's ass," came his own joking reply. Bella's expression turned serious again.

"I'm serious Jake, you'd be good at," she said. Sunlight from the café window reflected off the floor, shining off of Bella's white sundress and blonde hair like an angel on Earth. Jake sat the old fedora on his head back a bit before running his hands on the blue light hoodie he wore, jeans and boots covered his lower body.

"I play guitar for other people to sing, I don't actually do any singing," he replied. Bella gave him yet another look, as she was not aware of his ability to play the guitar.

"Alright, big shot, get up there and prove yourself," she said. There was only a few tables filled in the café, Rikki and Emma stood behind the bar making drinks while Cleo sat in a nearby booth on a video chat with her boyfriend, Lewis. At first they didn't notice Jake stand and approach the stage, until he picked up the six-string guitar and plucked a few strings.

They watched in amazement as he sat on one of the amps and started to play. The song that came from the strings was slow and sad, sounding of Latin American origin. More people began to enter the café, looking for the origin of the music. The guitar fascinated even Sophie, who was usually annoyed by the live music. Lasting only a few minutes, the song finally came to an end. Jake returned the guitar to its original position before walking off stage. Applause reverberated around the room as Jake approached a dumbstruck Bella.

"Anything else you'd like me to prove?" he asked. The other girls all approached, questions burning on their lips. But Jake raised his hand, anticipating this.

"That was amazing, what song was that?" asked Emma. Jake looked at her with a slight hope before replying, as she had just got done traveling around the world.

"The Song of the Tunnels, I got picked it up…well somewhere that has tunnels I guess," he said. He chuckled slightly at this, as memory was still playing tricks with him.

"You'd better be playing in here again, I haven't seen this much turnout for the café in almost a month," said Rikki, getting a laugh out of everyone else.

That night, Jake sat in his small shack, drawing random symbols on sheets of paper. It was a habit he had developed to help past the time. A small knock came at the door of the shack.

"Its open," he said. Will stepped into the shack, holding his laptop.

"I thought you'd want to see this," he said. The screen showed a newspaper from a small town in Kansas. A picture of Jake was on the page.

"Reward offered for the arrest of a wonderer in the area by the name of John Chambers. Caution is advised as Chambers is considered armed and dangerous," said Jake, reading the lines out loud. He looked at Will with puzzlement, who sent it right back.

"Well that explains why I speak with an American accent, but I highly doubt that John Chambers is my real name," he said, rolling over to dig in a nearby box. Will looked back at the screen.

"Why? I mean it is a newspaper after all," said Will. Jake held up a book before opening it.

"Because John Chambers is a kid in a series of books, Will. That's probably why I chose Jake, cause it's the kid's nickname," he said. Will sat the laptop to the side.

"Jake, you know how hypnoses is sometimes used to help people with no memory recover what they've lost?" he asked. Jake leaned back on his "bed", watching Will closely.

"Yeah," came the reply. Will took a deep breath.

"Well its just that Bella learned how to do some of that before she came here, I was thinking that it couldn't hurt for her to try it on you," he said. Jake sat up slightly, he was skeptical, but his memory had been gone long enough that he was willing to try anything.

"Alright, we'll see what she can do," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

"I'm still kind of doubtful," said Jake, he raised his hand and added "No offense Bella," when he saw her disapproval. Him, the girls, and Will were all crammed into the small shack. Jake had swapped the hat and hoodie for a T Shirt.

"Well so long as it works then what you find doubtful doesn't really matter now does it?" asked Rikki. Jake rolled his eyes and leaned back on his "bed".

"All right, Bel, lets get to it," he said. Bella pulled out a weight on a string and instructed Jake to lie back. Jake did as he was told and watched as Bella let the weight swing back and forth overhead. After a few minutes, Jake blinked one, twice, and then didn't open his eyes again.

"Jake, can you hear me?" asked Bella. Jake nodded, not opening his eyes. She thought for a moment on how to proceed.

"Now Jake, I want you to tell your story like you're not Jake at all, just like some writer telling it, do you understand?" Again, Jake nodded. The others watched in fascination as Bella did her work.

"Go back to your early life, where are you?" asked Bella. There was a pause before Jake answered.

"Dust, he's surrounded by dust," came his reply. Bella glanced at the others, who looked right back.

"Why is there dust?" asked Bella. Jake smiled as if it was obvious.

"Cause of the drought, his family's farm is dying," he said, his smile disappearing quickly. Will perked up suddenly.

"That explains it! He said last night that he remembered from when he was younger that he loved water, like he couldn't get enough of it," he said. They all nodded in understanding.

"Jake, why did you leave the farm?" asked Bella. For a moment, it looked as though he had fallen asleep.

"Had to look for work, started wondering around the States, looking for it," he said. Emma suddenly had an idea.

"Ask him were he learned that song he played yesterday," she said to Bella. Bella returned her attention to the Jake.

"Where did you learn that song from yesterday?" she asked. Jake's face turned sorrowful as he answered.

"The Maze, a network of tunnels beneath Seattle. He learned it in the month he was trapped down there, not a good place," said Jake. The others all looked at each other before Bella returned to her work.

"Where did you meet Doctor Denman?" asked Bella. Jake twisted a bit, like a net had been thrown over him.

"They didn't meet, she captured him off the coast of Java," he said. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki all looked at each other, their fears being confirmed.

"Why did she capture you, Jake?" Bella asked after taking a deep breath. Jake began to tap his finger on some of the paper he had drawn on, bringing their attention to the markings.

"He knows Elshic, the universal language," he said. Only Bella seamed to be paying attention now as the others were looking over his drawings.

"Why does things heat up under your left hand, and why did you loose your memory?" she asked. Jake grinned at this.

"The heating up is a defense mechanism for a Speaker, its different for each one but Jake's is fire. As for the memory loss, it's a fail safe. Without it, he'd go insane with grief and regret," he said as if it was so obvious. The others were watching as Bella took a deep breath.

"Last question, what brought you to Mako?" she asked. Jake's expression turned to puzzlement, his finger spinning around in a circle.

"His internal compass led him there, like someone was calling him, like he was drawn," he said. Rikki suddenly approached.

"Did you find the moon pool?" she asked. Bella glared at her for interrupting, but Jake turned his head, looking at her through closed eyes.

"No, he did not find the moon pool, your secret is safe," he said. Bella and Rikki moved to the other three, talking quietly. But unknown to them, the effects of the hypnoses had worn off and Jake was hearing every word.

"Why cant we just tell him, I mean Denman is hunting him, he should have a right to know who he's surrounded by," said Cleo.

"I still think it's a trick, he could be a spy for Denman for all we know. He could be just waiting to turn us in," said Rikki. The others gave her a look of impatience.

"Before or after he recaptured and is tortured and experimented on?" asked Bella.

"She's right Rikki, we can't just keep him in the dark," said Emma.

"Remember how it worked out with me?" asked Will. Finally, Rikki sighed, excepting the fact that she wasn't getting out of this.

"Fine, we'll take him to the pool tomorrow and show him, deal?" she asked, the others nodded, excepting the plan. Jake, now deeply intrigued by their conversation, knew for sure that they held a secret of their own. Personally, he didn't mind, as he had only just showed up out of nowhere.

Rolling over, he silently bid them all goodnight, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, please review and let me know what you** **think. **

Jake picked his way through the jungle, following Will up a small path. It was the first time in weeks that he had been on the island. The sound of a waterfall could be made out from somewhere ahead in the trees. Finally they emerged from the trees. A small waterfall toppled between a large pile of boulders.

"Just be sure to watch were you step, you never quite know where the entrance actually is," said Will. A spit second later, he shot down the cave entrance. Jake worked his way over the rocks to the cave.

"You don't say," he said, smarting down the shaft at Will, who was recovering on the sand floor. Jake slid down the shaft on his feet in a crouched motion; he reached the bottom with a roll and was on his feet in an instant. Setting off deeper into the cave, the two came into a wide-open room. Small waterfalls fell down the walls. A large pool of water sat to their left. The opening of the crater sat high overhead.

While Will approached the pool, Jake looked around the room some more, patting the volcanic rock every once in a while. Out of the corner of his eye, Jake saw Will drop three pebbles into the pool. One by one, the girls surfaced from the far end of the pool. Jake left the wall and approached the girls.

"Jake, we have to know that you're going to keep this secret until your dying breath," said Rikki. Jake nodded; dropping the bag he had carried up the mountain. Each of the girls looked at each other before taking a deep breath. They flexed their tails; bring them up out of the murky blue of the pool. Jake's eyes grew in shock, but rather then stumble away in fear, he knelt and looked closer.

"So this is what you were talking about yesterday," he said. The girls and Will looked at each other in shock.

"How did you hear that?" asked Bella. Jake raised his eyebrow, grinning at her.

"You forgot to tell me to forget everything," he said. Rikki glared at her in response to this, Bella blushed at this. Jake responded by glaring at Rikki.

"Well as long as we're sharing secrets, you got anything you wanna tell Jake?" asked Cleo. Jake rocked on his heels for a moment before he dug into his pack. Pulling out three dinner plates, he stood to his full height.

"Just as a warning, it's going to get a little loud in here," he said. The others nodded, covering their ears. Jake stepped back, away from the pool. Spinning on the spot like a discus thrower, the three plates flew into the air. Coming into a one-knee couch, a revolver appeared out of nowhere and blazed three times. Throwing a forth plate, the falling chunks sailed across the room with the plate and stayed there when the plate imbedded itself into the rock. Putting the fingers on both hands close together, he concentrated hard, muttering under his breath. Lightning began to flicker back and forth as he pulled his hands apart.

His hands began to shake violently, as if pulling his hands apart was the hardest thing in the world. Then he flexed his hands; a single bolt flew across the room, vaporizing the plate and versus pieces. Thunder reverberated around the room. When the dust cleared, only a patch of glowing glass was left were the plate had been before. Jake sat down hard, painting heavily. The girls and Will looked on in amazement.

"Now how long have you known you could do that?" asked Emma. Jake chuckled slightly.

"Since last night," he said, bowing his head slightly to Bella, who blushed again. Rikki leaned over and whispered something to Cleo, who slashed her hand across the air in front of her. A highly pressurized jet of water shot out from the wall behind Jake, who rolled slightly to avoid it. He grinned the whole time.

"I've got to say, I really am impressed," he said. Over the next hour, each of the girls demonstrated the full extent of their powers. Jake watched with a unique interest, understanding why Denman had hunted them. When they were done, they each waited for Jake's reaction. His reaction wasn't what they expected, as he walked to the pool and stared deep into it.

"Thank you, for showing me this," he said. The girls looked at each other.

"Denman is still out there, Jake, do you at least have a plan if she shows up?" asked Rikki. Jake looked up, though the crater to the sky.

"She'll be bringing the Red Bell Organization with her," he said. Will and the girls looked puzzled.

"Red Bell?"

"It's a private military origination," Jake replied. Rikki shot a worried glace at the others.

"And the plan is?" asked Rikki. Jake snapped open the revolver and put new shells in the cylinders.

"Shoot my way out of a situation with you four right behind me."


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, please review and tell me what you think. **

Cleo flicked her wrist, sending a signal to the dolphin in the pool. The sleek grey creature shot out of the water like a missile, doing a back flip and landing in the water.

"Very good Cleo, very good, all right take a break " said her boss. She walked out into the main portion of the park. She paid for a small drink before sitting down on a nearby bench. She had worked here almost her whole high school life, now it was putting her through collage. Suddenly, she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. His dirty blonde hair shone like a lighthouse to her.

"Lewis!" she exclaimed with glee, dropping her drink and running into his arms. He picked her up and spun in a full circle, both of them laughing.

"When did you get back?" she asked. Lewis grinned a little more.

"Just now, I figured that you'd be here," he said, "So where is he? The great mystery man." Cleo shrugged, she had been updating Lewis over the Internet ever since Jake's arrival.

"At the café, last I checked," she said. Cleo's boss walked up, noticed Lewis, and told Cleo to take the rest of the day off. Within minutes, they were on their way to the café, to see the others and introduce Lewis to Jake. Inside, Bella was on stage singing and Jake was playing the guitar.

Lewis noticed that Jake glanced around every once in a while, like he was looking for something, or someone.

"So that's him?" asked Lewis after the various handshakes and hugs. Will nodded.

"That's him," he confirmed. The song came to an end and Bella just about dived off the stage, giving a hug to Lewis. Jake however, was more cautious around Lewis. They studied each other for a full minute.

"Lewis," he said sticking out his hand. Jake studied him for a moment.

"Jake," came the reply before he took it. Across the café, three men entered front door.

"Alright everybody, we have reports of toxic mold in this establishment. We'd like for everyone to please leave calmly and quietly," said the leader. Rikki's eyes flared with anger as her hard earned customers began to flow out the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here and spreading roomers about mold and crap that doesn't exist, I'm about to call the police," she said angrily. The man looked at her.

"As you can see, Ms. Chadwick, we are the police," he said, pulling out a wallet. The ID read: Agent Baxter, Red Bell Organization. Jake moved slowly behind the bar, his hand sliding along his jeans to his hidden holster.

"That's far enough, Subject 77," said one of the men, reaching into his jacket. Jake judged the various differences between him, Rikki, the other girls and guys, and the newcomers.

"Rikki, remember that plan I told you about?" he asked. She nodded, looking pale as she began to understand what was about to happen.

"Duck," he said. Rikki dived to the side as both Jake and the men drew their weapons. The following exchange of gunfire lasted less then thirty seconds. The men were on the floor, blood leaking out of the wounds from Jake's gun, who was unhurt. He motioned for them to come quickly, to leave the café.

"Denman is in town, we got to get out of here now," he said. Everyone began to leave the café in a hurry, with Jake at coming last. Will led the group to their truck, Jake jumped into the driver's seat, with Bella and will right beside him, and the others were in the bed. With a rumbling roar, the truck lumbered to life and began to move out of the parking lot.

"Oh damn," said Will as two more vehicles entered the parking lot ahead of them.

"Hang on!" shouted Jake as he spun the wheel. The truck spun violently, speeding though a bush and onto the main road. Giving chase, the two cars spend after the truck, catching up rather quickly. Gunshots rang out as the men in the cars attempted to shoot out the tires.

"Can everyone in the truck swim?" asked Jake as the shots pinged off the door. Both Will and Bella nodded hurriedly. In response, Jake spun the wheel again. The truck turned, plowing through one of the cars and flying into the canal. Everyone was jarred by the sudden stop of the truck, which was sinking to the bottom of the canal. Jake climbed onto the tailgate, which was pitched up high into the air, and jumped onto land.

"Get to Mako, I'll meet you there," he said as he reloaded his gun. The remaining car appeared as everyone began to slowly make their way down the canal. Gunfire sounded as Jake tried to cover their escape. Bella glanced back and saw Jake retreating to the edge of the canal, firing his gun every once in a while. Then one of the men in the car stood up with a shotgun. Jake was busy reloading, and instantly she knew, he wouldn't be able to react in time.

Time seemed to slow as the man leveled his shotgun, took aim, and fired. The buckshot tore through Jake, forcing him back and into the canal.

"Jake! NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

The loan tree stood on the hill. It was green and pure, while the ground for miles around it was brown and bare. Jake walked up to it, the pain and his wounds long gone. A lone woman stood beneath the tree, waiting on him. She was young and beautiful. But Jake didn't look at her with amazement or reverence, only distaste.

"I've up held my end of the bargen, its time for you to do the same," he said. The woman cocked her head. She looked him deep in the eyes.

"You bring me the old tongue, and in return I'll back time and save your family. Is that right?" she asked. Jake shook his head.

"I'm making a change, I want you to save those girls. I want you to save her," he said. The woman smiled, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Well now, you sure have changed. What's on your mind Jonah Price?" she asked. Jake, or Jonah as this was his real name, turned and faced her.

"My family passed long ago. Those girls are still alive, you gave them power, you can protect them to," he said. The woman turned to him, anger in her eyes.

"I gave only three of them power, the fourth was given power by a sister of mine half way around the globe. They fulfilled their duty, therefore they are no longer under my protection," she said. Jake's arm began to glow.

"If you don't protect them now, then I wont consider our bargen fulfilled," he said. The woman looked as though she would burn him alive, but a small bit of fear registered in her eyes, and that was all he needed.

"You must honor our agreement," she said, flustered.

"So must you, shard," he hissed. The woman's anger was apparent now, but he wasn't deterred.

"Fine, I'll honor it, just bring the language to the pool when this is over," she said. He nodded, satisfied.

"You drive a hard bargen, Price," she said. Jonah nodded again, happy that it they would be safe. He sometimes found himself wondering, did he do this to help all of his newfound friends, or just the one he was falling in love with. It made him shiver as he thought about it.

"Go back, now, Jonah Price, go back and confront the woman you love," said the woman before jabbing him in the chest.

Jake jerked back into reality, he was sinking to the bottom of the canal. His lungs screamed for air as he sank. At first he was so tired that he was willing to sink to the bottom of the canal and just say there for the rest of time. But the image of his friends being hunted put new life into him.

He kicked for the surface, causing a spasm of pain to roll up from his right leg. Looking down, he could see blood leaking from the wound on his leg. With one more forceful kick, he shot out of the water. Air rushed back into his lungs as he breathed deep.

Hoping the blood wouldn't attract sharks he swam for shore. Pulling himself onto the concert edge of the canal, Jake set to rapping up his wound, and giving chase to the girls and their hunters.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Cleo, sorrowful. They were all sitting in the cave of the moon pool, still stunted from the attack at the café. Bella was sitting on the edge of the pool, curled up in a ball and silently crying. Will, rather then comfort her, was watching the cave entrance. Lewis sat in the pool, watching the underwater entrance. The sky was turning red through the crater as the sun began to sit.

A full moon was soon to rise.

"I got movement over here," said Will, moving back into the room.

"Same here," said Lewis as he climbed out of the pool and moved back by the girls. Scraping sounds of movement came from the cave; the small group retreated away from the cave and pool, clustering closer together.

Jake stood up to his full height, relying on a staff to support his weight. The water just in front of him was bubbling, though no steam rolled off of it.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"_Patience, Jonah Price, I cannot open the gate until the moon has risen," _whispered the voice from the water. Looking out over the sea, he could see the silver tip of the moon just starting to peak over the horizon.

"Are they alright?" he asked.

"_The girls are fine for now Jonah, just try to relax_," whispered the voice. The moon peaked higher over the horizon, now a half circle sitting on the edge of the world. Jake's gun was long gone, sitting at the bottom of the canal.

"_I have a possible problem for you_," whispered the voice. Jake perked up slightly, waiting for her to speak again.

"_When the eclipse begins, the god of the sea will lend a hand, the effects of the pool will be multiplied ten fold, so stay out of the pool during that time,_" it whispered. He nodded in agreement. Then, finally, moon was completely over the horizon. The bubbling water began to swirl in a vortex.

"_Go now, Jonah Price, the gate is open and trouble approaches your friends_."

Jake jumped forward, into the vortex.


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

Three men entered the through the cave, they looked more like professional soldiers then the men from the café. Black helmets and body armor covered their bodies, making them look more like shadows with assault rifles then men. Two divers entered the pool from the submerged cave. Behind the men on the ground came Denman.

"Well, well, here we are again girls," she said. The small cluster of teens retreated a little further. Fear showed in their faces. Then the whole mountain shook. A few chunks of rock fell from the top of the crater as it shook, but aside from that, nothing else happened.

"I will ask you only once, where is Subject 77?" she asked. Bella, filled with rage, stepped out from the group.

"Your men killed him!" she shouted angrily. Denman's face twisted in anger.

"That thing is not even human, why do you refer to it like one? We, humans, are the ultimate creatures on this world, yet you defend vermin like 77. Why?" Bella's rage seemed to disappear for a moment as she thought.

"Because he was our friend," said Cleo, speaking up for Bella. Denman's eyes filled with amusement.

"Friendship is an overrated trait. Tell me girls, did your powers ever return?" asked Denman. All four, even Lewis quickly shook their heads.

"Very well, Agent Rankin if you would please step away from them," said Denman. Much to everyone's shock, Will stepped out from the group and stood at attention.

"Yes maim!" he shouted before marching to stand beside her. Bella sank to her knees as the shock of Will's betrayal gripped her. Denman pulled out a pistol and handed it to Will.

"I want the one who spoke out for Subject 77 to die first," she said. Will saluted her before he began to march over to Bella.

"Will you can't do this, for Christ's sake will stop it!" shouted Rikki. Denman laughed at this.

"He was never your friend, but one of my soldiers. How do you think I found you so quickly," she said. As Will advanced, the pool began to swirl around in a vortex, taking the men in the pool with it. Suddenly, just as Will pressed the muzzle against Bella's head, Jake shot out of the depths of the vortex. Grabbing onto Will, Jake tore him away from Bella. The two rolled across the sand floor, the gun sliding away. They both came up in crouched motions, like wolves ready to attack each other. From the group's view, the wound on Jake's leg had been healed.

"Ah, Subject 77, how nice of you to join us," said Denman. Jake shot a glance up the crater, the full moon was peaking over the edge of the rim. Returning his attention to Will, he knew he had to buy more time. The two began to circle each other.

"Agent Rankin, please put Subject 77 back into its place, and then finish off the rest of them," said Denman. Will dived at Jake, who jumped up and over the oncoming young man. With a thrust, Jake's boot slammed into Will's back, forcing him into the sand. Will rolled over and jumped to his feet, while Jake rebounded off the stonewall and landed in a crouch.

Glancing up, Jake saw the moon was residing directly overhead, glowing red with an eclipse. Remembering the warning he had been told, Jake acted. He plowed both feet into Will's chest, sending him reeling and falling into the boiling water of the pool. Sparks flew up the shaft as a transformation began to take place. Everyone watched, as a clown fish surfaced were Will went in. A scream of rage filled the area as Denman's anger over the loss of her soldier came to the surface.

"Enough, Denman, no more blood has to be shed tonight. Just call everyone off and go home," said Jake, hoping to avoid more problems. Denman suddenly smiled, figuring out a way to break Jake. Reaching into her pocket, Denman pulled out a gold pocket watch on a chain.

"Tell me, Price, do you miss your family?" she asked. Jake looked closer at her and the watch. She had a small smile showed on her lips. Rage suddenly filled Jake, who charged her. He slammed into Denman, tackling her and forcing her into the sand floor.

"You heartless bitch! You killed them!" he shouted, chocking her. Pulling her up off the floor, he raised her until her feet no longer touched the floor.

"You took everything from me!" he shouted, shaking her. The soldiers took aim with their weapons, but Jake lowered Denman in front of him, using her as a human shield. Glancing between the men, the pool, and the moon, Jake made a quick decision.

"And with Luna's help, I will take everything from you," he hissed. Throwing her into the pool just as the eclipse ended, Jake rushed the nearest soldier. Using this soldier as a human shield, he controlled the assault rifle, mowing the other men down. With a flick of his wrist, he broke the remaining soldier's neck.

In the pool, Denman surfaced in the boiling water, looking up at the moon, which had just reached the apex above the crater. Sparks were starting to rise out of the water, until Jake arrived at the edge of the pool. Placing his left hand on the stone lining the edge of the pool, Jake reached his right hand into the flow of sparks. With the stone beneath his hand glowing, he waved his right. The sparks above Denman's head rearranged, then the moon left its apex.

"What did you do to me?" she asked. Jake sat back on the floor, the others moved to observe Denman as well.

"You hunted this girls because they were different, because they were something new that you could experiment on. Well the shoe's on the other foot now Denman, let the hunt begin," replied Jake as a tail surfaced behind Denman. Fear grew in Denman's eyes when she saw the tail. Jake saw this with much satisfaction.

"Swim now, Doctor, swim so that you may not be captured," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

"I can't believe you did that," said Rikki. They were all standing near the pool, watching were Denman had submerged just moments ago.

"It was about as merciful as a situation like that gets," said Jake as he left the pool and went to comfort Bella. She had stopped crying and was now staring at the waterfall above the pool. Once again, the water in the pool began to boil, only this time the woman from the tree immerged. She floated about three feet above the water, silently looking at all those who were present. Jake left Bella and approached her.

"Our deal is done, take your language and power, I have no more use for them," said Jake raising his left hand, holding his palm flat. The woman brushed her fingertips against his palm, what looked like small gold letters left him and went into her.

"You may not have anymore use for the language, Jonah Price, but as the power I think you can hold on to for a little while longer," she said, her voice echoing around the room.

"Who the hell is Jonah Price?" asked Rikki, a puzzled look on her face.

"That is my birth name, and my true name," said Jake, not looking away from the woman. Rikki turned her attention to the woman.

"Then who are you?" she asked. The woman looked at her as if she was looking at a daughter.

"I am one of sixteen shards that fell to Earth thousands of years ago. I am the Spirit of Mako," she said. Lewis turned his attention away from the woman to Jake.

"What do you have to do with this?" he asked. Jake began to answer, but it was the woman who spoke up instead.

"We made a deal many years ago, that if he found the Elshic Language and bring it to me, I would turn back time and help him save his family. Although fairly recently he made a change in the deal, wanted me to protect you girls rather then save his family," she said. They all looked at Jake, who had stopped participating in the conversation and was now looking at the pocket watch he had retrieved from Denman.

"Why?" asked Emma, looking back at the woman.

"He had fallen in love with one of you. Never did say which one, but he threatened to leave with the language if I didn't uphold my end of the deal," she said, amusement in her eyes. Before the girls could ask him which one it was, Jake stood and approached the woman.

"How many of their ships are at anchor out there?" he asked. The woman cocked her head in thought.

"Four, and several men on the island," she responded. Jake turned and left the cave in a hurry. Scarping, clawing, crawling, he managed to reach the ridge were he had first camped out. Below he could see the lights of the soldiers moving through the jungle, and the ships that had in the water around the island. He took a deep breath, smelling the salt in the air and the freshness of the jungle. Hearing movement behind him, he turned slightly and saw Bella approaching in the moonlight, immune to its effects.

"I know how much you love nature, Bel, its best your not here," he said. She raised her eyebrow.

"I wanted to know something," she said. Jake looked at her, raising his own eyebrow.

"Why did you change your mind on your deal, why protect us and not save your family?" she asked. Jake sighed, looking back out over the island.

"I'll tell you the something I told her, my family has been at rest for a long time, you are still alive," he said. Bella peered through the dark, at his back.

"She also said you had fallen in love with one of us, which one exactly?" she asked. Jake looked back at her.

"When this is over, I'll tell you," he said. Satisfied, Bella turned away and began to walk down the path.

"I'm sorry about Will, Isabella, I know you loved him and I wish there was another way of doing it," he said. Bella stopped and walked back until she stood right in front of him.

"You turned him into a fish, Jonah, that's a very good way of doing it if you ask me. And don't worry, I'd fallen out of love with him long before you arrived, it was only a matter of time until be broke up anyway," she said. Jake shivered as she used his real name. The two embraced in a hug, then Bella turned and hurried down the path.

Jake raised his left hand and curled his fingers slightly. A single flickering flame sprang up in-between his fingers. As he brought them closer and closer together, the flame began to roar like a cutting torch. Then he stopped them when his hand was nearly balled up in a fist. A thin, blue flame roared slightly there. Then he released.

A beam of fire sprang away from his fist and streaked out over the island. It reached the far end of the jungle and began to burn everything it touched. The clatter of machine gun fire sprang up all over the island. A few men released their rockets at him, even the ship's guns opened fire. Yet none of it reached Jake. The shells and rockets detonated about twenty feet out, like they had struck a wall. Bullets bounced off this invisible wall as well.

Another beam streaked out from his hand, torching more men and jungle. One of the ships began to sound its foghorn, but Jake unleashed the savage beam on it as well. It melted through the hull, setting fire to everything in its path. He repeated the process with each ship until they were burning wrecks, sinking off the island.

For fifteen minutes, he unleashed the beam on more of the jungle, torching everything. But, finally, the Red Bell Organization had no more presence on the flaming island. Drained of energy and filled with sorrow about all the planet and human life he had just torched, Jake sank to his knees and helplessly watched the island burn.

"My, what a mess," said Rikki. All four girls and Lewis walked up behind Jake, watching as well.

"Nothing we can't handle," said Cleo. All four raised their hands, using their powers. Amazingly, the water around the island rose higher and higher, until all the fire was consumed. Releasing their hold on the water, they watched as it slowly receded back into the sea.

"Ok, that's just to cool," said Lewis. Bella walked forward and placed her hand on Jake's solder.

"Don't worry about the jungle, Mako is a very resilient island," she said. Jake took a deep breath and nodded. He stood and looked at the others.

"I don't know about you, but I could use an ice cold Cola right about now."


	12. Chapter 12, The End

**The end is here, thank you all for reviewing. Its been a fun ride, let me know if you want another one. **

One month later.

Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Lewis all sat in a booth at the café. A grand reopening was currently going on. Jake and Bella were up on stage.

"Well, so far the army is still stumped over our little fiasco," said Lewis as he set down the newspaper. The front-page headlines read: Battle of Mako still a mystery. The image depicted the flaming trees and ships as the beam streaked across the island.

"So did Jonah ever say which one of us he fell in love with?" asked Emma. They all shook their heads, watching as Bella's song came to end. She stepped down off the stage, but Jake did not. They watched as he began to play "You Gonna Fly". Everyone in the packed café began to surround the stage, as Jake played and sang so well.

"_You could be a black bird on a country street, hiding from the world with a broken wing but you better believe, you gonna fly with me_," he sang. Looking at Bella, he continued.

"_And you can be a song bird from New Orleans. Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing, but you better believe, you gonna fly with me._" He continued to sing until the song finally ended. Setting down the guitar, he walked off stage, ignoring the cheers from everyone else, and walked straight to Bella. With a grin, he kissed her, and she kissed back. Even more cheers went up at this.

"Well, now we know," said Cleo. Jake and Bella walked out of the café, out into the night. They watched as the couple walked away into the night, and just as they melted into the shadows, the sound of fingers snapping sounded, and a singe flicker of flame sprang up.


End file.
